


The Primal Sources

by Intrepidus6785



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Inspired by Music, M/M, Music, Racism, Rock and Roll, Segregation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intrepidus6785/pseuds/Intrepidus6785
Summary: Callum and Ezran are huge fans of both human and elfic music and, with their friend Rayla, started a interracial band, with a brand new musical style. And how will they face the racism, the intolerance and the hate? With MUSIC! Modern AU. Horrible summary, I know. (Warning for some curses and explicit sex)





	1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, how are you doing? Hope you are great!**

**Well, that's my first The Dragon Prince fanfiction, so... I hope you enjoy it! And don't forget to review, please.**

**Peace and Love,**

**Intrepidus6785, with a special thanks for Aereie Lumiere, who gave me very nice ideas.**

**Sure, I do own TDP. That's why I'm here writing a fanfic about it (IRONY!)**

Early this morning, somebody knocked upon my door ... it was my stepfather, Harrow, Mayor of Dragonville, to wake me up. I was almost late to work. I woke up, dressed myself, picked my bike and went to "The Arcanum", the bar which I work. The weather is really good today...

Ow, please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Callum Winter, I have twenty one years old. I have one younger brother; Ezran, who is 17. He adopted a mutt, which he called Azymondias, or Zym, for short (I know. It's the worst name to call a dog).

Our father (well, Ez's father. He's my stepfather), Harrow, is the Mayor of Dragonville, the city were we both were born and raised. He's a great man: kind, gentle, humble and attencious, but he's strong and hard-headed, too. He also has a dark sense of humor (which personally I enjoy). Our mother, Sarai, died when I was 4 years old, in a car crash. I still miss her...

Well, let's talk about Dragonville. A big city, it has 5 neighbors: Katolis (the biggest one, where we live), Neolandia, Evenere, Duren e Del Bar. It has another neighbor that is as big as the others combined: Xadia, the Elfic Neighbor.

Ow yes, the Elves. Pointly-ears,four-fingers humanoids, they live segregated of us, humans. Our races have been hating each other for so long time that nobody even knows why. Street gangs use to fight each other in The Border, the border between both Katolis and Xadia. Many people have already been killed.

Been the son of a big city mayor is not that good as you might thought. We are not poor, but we are far from being rich. To make some money, Ezran and me started working in a place called "The Arcanum", a stinking, small bar, for about 9 years by now. The owner is Richard Baker, a fat, grumpy old man. He and Ezran are great friends and we like each other. His nickname is "Bait", because he fought with soo many people that we used to say that he is a "bait of problems".

But that's something I really love about the bar: the music. We, humans, have a musical genre called "Aspiro", which is a soulful, spiritual and rhytmic musical style. There's always great aspiro musicians in the bar, because Bait used to be a musician himself (a great drummer) so he likes music a lot. He even teached Ez how to be a great drummer. But my instrument is the guitar: I've always loved the sound and playing style. I listen it and watched it soo much since my childhood that, when I bought my first guitar, 5 years ago, I already knew how to play it. I train it almost my whole free time. One day, I played for so many time that, when I realized, my fingers where bleeding like shit.

One day, when a band were about to perform, the guitarrist were hitted in the hand in a bar fight with another drunk guy. The band asked "Who knows how to play the guitar?", and, after Ezran and Bait insist, I volunteered. The band used to play a lot there, so I learned how to play just memorizing what his fingers were doing, but increasing it with my own style. They mock me at first; a "pop prince with a red fucking scarf can't play the guitar as a real man". But, when they start playing a backing track and I started improvising... let's just say their opinion changed. **(A/N Just listen to "Texas Flood" by Stevie Ray Vaughan and try to imagine Callum's music sounding very similar)**.

"Man, you were just epic!" the band guitarrist told me just after my performance "Who told you how to play like this?"

"You did" I just replied and went to clean the toilet (no time for being a star, fellas).

Now I'm "famous" in the bar, as a musician and as a handyman, of course. But that's good enough for me. By now, at least.

**It's pretty short, I know. but it's just the introdution. Do you prefer the chapters smaller, longer or that way it's good?**

**Please, don't forget to review! And sorry any grammar mistake, English is not my native language :/**

**All my loving,**

**Intrepidus**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I just introduced Callum. How about introducing Rayla?

**What's up guys? Hope you are feeling great"**

**So, there's it, chap. 2. I hope you can enjoy** it:

I, Rayla Bruce MacLogan, was really excited for my cello class. It used to be the only moment in my whole live where I felt happy and tranquile. It was my hobby, my distraction.

I joined the Classical Academy of Music when I was 12 years old. My uncle, Runaan, thought that it was a good way to keep me away from the violence of the streets and to deal with my parentes leaving. Actually, he was right as fuck: the music became my reason of life.

About my parentes: they abandoned me. It happens when I was 10 years old. Why, how, where are they now? I have no idea. But I don't mind. Runaan raised me anyway.

Runaan is a great man, but there's something dangerous about him: b eis the leader of a small gang who fight against humans gangs. He tells me that is just for protection against their agressions. I do really trust him, but I'm very worried about him. He can be killed every moment...

So, the music. I started studying the piano, but the teacher was really bad and a piano was really expensive to buy. So I choose an cello, because I do really loves the sound. I became one of the most talented students in the Academy (my teacher's words, not mine), because music is as my hobby as my obssession; as in my free time as with the Academy perfomances, I'm playing cello. I also likes to writh songs, but I'm not that good on it.

About my personal life: well, I'm 22 years old, my favourite color is blue, my favourite food is chocolate, my hair is completely white, I'm very sarcastic and I don't have many friends. Ow yeah, and I'm and Elf. Surprise!

I was born and raised in Xadia, a big neighborhood in Dragonville. Xadia is a 'magical' neighborhood: arts and music everywhere. Most of the building have some colourful grafitti (legal painting, sure) and the people here really loves that. The streets have soo many trees and gardens with a lot of flower, which makes it very beautiful. It's definitely better than the human neighborhoods.

Runaan told me that humans are evil, mean, liars and other bad things. But I can't hate them that much; I fell empathy for them. I don't know, it's just confuse to me. But I don't really give a fuck. We live segregated anyway.

...

I almost forgot to tell you the brand news: I joined an Xazz band called "The Xadia Breakers". It's a band founded by other students of the Classical Academy who wants to be a profissional musician (or just to have fun, I don't know). Since when I was a kid, my dream was t be famous. So, of course I joined it. We have been playing jus tin the Academy and in small concerts by now, but, like the saying teach us; small beginnings make great endings.

Let's see what will happen.

 **So... did you like it? IMO, it was a poor chapter. Sorry, I'm not really good at introducing characters**.

**Don't forget to review. It's your critics that makes me keep working and improving my chapters.**

**Peace and love**

**Intrepidus**


End file.
